


I Don't Want to Hang Around Here Anymore

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Series: MediocreServant's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Era, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Let's Hang Out Sometimes, Pre-Canon, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: Merlin has an encounter with the village bullies that has Hunith and Will fearing for his safety.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin & Will (Merlin)
Series: MediocreServant's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951936
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Don't Want to Hang Around Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober! This is my time and I AM HERE FOR IT!
> 
> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Let's Hang Out Sometimes

Merlin was a strange boy. Pretty much everyone in the village thought so. Today, he was sitting in a clearing near the village fields, clutching flowers that he had picked for his mother in one hand and leaning back on the other, staring at the sky. He was entranced, wondering what made clouds move through the sky and why the sun seemed to change colors if he gazed right at it. The world was so mysterious, and he found it entirely wonderful.

Merlin was startled out of his thoughts by a shove to his shoulder, which sent him to the ground and his flowers to scatter beside him. He turned onto his back and found himself staring up at a circle of teens his own age. A feeling of dread filled him.

“Hi there, Merlin. What are you doing here all by yourself?” That was Alam, one of the leaders of the village gang. He had been making Merlin's life a living hell as long as he could remember. The other children either supported him or were too afraid of him turning on them as well to say anything against him.

“Fantastic.” replied Merlin dryly. “Thanks for asking.” He rolled onto his knees to begin to stand up when a foot landed on his behind and pushed him face-first into the ground. Several children laughed.

“Did I _say_ you could stand, freak?” taunted Alam. This time Merlin moved quicker, scrambling to his feet and stumbling back several steps. “If you've ever said anything then I wasn't listening. I don't speak stupid.” Merlin bravely retorted. Well, he hoped it was brave, but he was pretty sure it was just idiotic.

His suspicions of idiocy were confirmed when a fist found it's way into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, but his arms were seized on both sides to hold him up. A few more blows followed the first, and if he wasn't being held he would have been on his knees. “I didn't much fancy that,” he said breathing hard. “Think we can't have a picnic instead?”

“You think you're funny, bastard?” called out Susan, a tall blonde girl who was lovely to everyone but Merlin. She ruled the village children alongside Alam. She stepped in front of him, and the two large boys holding him, Nat and Sam, hoisted him up so they could be face to face.

“I'm hilarious. It takes a certain amount of intelligence to appreciate it, though there's none of that present at the moment besides myself, sadly.” She bared her teeth at him as he continued. “But I'll tell you what. Maybe I can explain it in tiny words so you—”. His words were cut off as she slapped him hard across the face. His head head whipped to the side, but the he quickly turned it back to her, raising his eyebrows in challenge. She spat on him them slapped him a second time, then again, leaving his face stinging and red. “Going to have to work on that, Susan, I barely felt—” he was cut off when she kneed him in the bollocks.

His arms were released to allow him to fall to the ground, where he curled up and clutched his hands to his crotch, whimpering as laughter and jibes surrounded him. “What was that Merlin?” teased Susan. He tried to reply, but only managed to choke on his words.

“It seems to me that the bastard has run out of things to say!” exclaimed Roth, the baker's son. He rested a foot on Merlin's face, nudging it. “No comebacks, eh, _freak_?”

Merlin released himself and grabbed the foot, shoving it away. “Screw you! Ass!” He rolled onto his hands and knees again, trying to push himself up, though he was trembling. “You're not better than me! You're all just bullies! Hateful little—” Merlin was again unable to finish his thoughts when Alam's foot connected with his face, throwing him onto his back. Blood began to flow from his nose, and from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue on the impact.

Alam didn't stop there; he kept kicking Merlin, and the feet of the other teens joined him, connecting with Merlin's stomach and face before he managed to curl up into a fetal position and put his arms up to protect his middle and head. Blows rained down on his back, legs, and shoulders. Those not participating in the beating were cheering and egging the others on. He didn't know how long it went on, but he knew he was very close to asking for the mercy he knew he would never get.

When they finally stopped, Merlin felt like one massive bruise.

“What should we do next?” questioned Susan deviously, and Merlin's heart fell.

“Susan?” a voice said tentatively. It was Robert, one of those who never hurt Merlin but never stopped it, which was pretty much hurting him anyhow. “Don't you think he's had enough? He looks near dead.”

“Robert, if you think Merlin needs a break, maybe we can just have a go at you instead?” Sam offered nastily.

“No, n-no! I'm just worried we'll all get into trouble with the elders, is all. I don't care about the bastard.” Robert defended. And oh, that hurt Merlin nearly as much as his swollen eye. Robert had always been nice to him when no one else was looking.

“No one'll miss him if he dies, except for his whore mother.” said Susan.

Merlin growled from his spot on the ground, but couldn't bring up the strength to stand or even speak to defend his mother.

“Oh, I know!” exclaimed Susan, clapping he hands. “Let's strip him bare for all to see. He needs to be humbled. Then he'll never speak up against us again.” There were sounds of enthusiastic agreement at her announcement.

Merlin made a disgruntled whimper as his tunic was torn from his body. It was when there were hands working the cords of his trouser that he realized that he was crying and shaking and begging them to stop as he writhed uselessly against the hands holding him down. Nonetheless, his boots and trousers were removed, and all that were left were his smallclothes.

“Please!” Merlin begged frantically, practically screaming as tears and snot mixed with blood on his face. “Don't do this! Stop, _please_! Please stop!” he sobbed, hands holding tight to the sides of his smallclothes.

“Alright.” Susan said. “Stop!” Suddenly the hands disappeared. Merlin's crying didn't stop, though the sobs died down to relieved whimpers. “I don't think I could have stood to see you naked anyway, freak.” she sniffed. “And anyway, I have a better idea! Anyone have some rope?” Merlin's eyes were still closed, but somehow Susan made her voice sound casual, like she was asking for apples, or pastries, so light and cheerful that it was. He shivered.

“Hold on!” protested Alam. “We're not _actually_ gonna kill him, are we?” He sounded nervous and a little scared, and if the shuffling feet and murmuring was any evidence, so were others.

“No, Alam, we're not gonna kill him. He is going to hang, but the rope is for his hands, not his neck, alright? It's fine!” she laughed, and there were some tentative titters that joined her. “Sam, you got it? Great!” she clapped. “Tie him.”

Hands were on Merlin again, and he struggled futilely as his arms were drawn above his head and rope was wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't see who was doing it, because one of his eyes was swollen shut and the other was blurred with tears.

Once his hands were wrapped, multiple arms picked him up and he felt himself being carried. The warmth of the sun on his skin was replaced by the cool of shade. A few short, panic-filled minutes later, they came to a stop, and he was thrown on the ground. He landed with a pained grunt.

“This tree, here.” he heard Susan say, excited. “That branch is perfect.”

There was the sound of climbing but not much else. From Merlin could see through his one good eye, most of the the other children were gone, the turn of events having become too heavy for them. All that were left were Susan, Alam, Roth, Nat, and Sam.

“Ready!” called another voice. It was Robert, and he sounded terrified. That's okay, because Merlin was terrified too.

“Alright, you lot.” Susan directed. “Pull him up!”

There were sounds of assent, and Merlin quickly found his bound hands pulled up and his entire body dragged off the forest floor. His bruised—and possibly broken—ribs ached sharply, and his entire body screamed in protest. He himself began to cry again, trying to keep his whimpers as silent as possible as his eyes leaked and his nose ran. Soon he was a few feet above the ground.

“You're right where you belong, Merlin!” called Susan.

“Got anything to say now, bastard?” taunted Alam. “Whatcha gonna do, freak?”

It was then that the first rock hit him, right in the temple. He saw stars, and then felt the blood pour down his face, the salt stinging as it leaked into his eye. He felt the sharp whip of a branch on his back next, and then again. Rocks flew into his chest and shoulders while thin branches struck him all over, leaving welts and thin cuts all over him. Voices teased and laughed all the while.

Merlin didn't know if he could take much more.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MONSTERS!?” someone bellowed.

Suddenly the beating stopped, and there were yells and sounds of a scuffle.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU WANKERS, BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!”

There were sounds of something hard impacting on flash and grunts of pain, and then quick feet running away.

“Merlin! Can you hear me? Shit shit shit!”

There was a shuffling, and Merlin felt himself being lowered to the ground. He couldn't hold himself up, so his body simply collapsed into the dirt.

“Fuck.” Hands rapidly undid the ropes around his wrists and he was propped up on someone's chest. A hand lightly tapped his face. “Fuck fuck fuck. You alive, Merlin?” Merlin recoiled weakly from the touch, moaning. “Shit. Fuck. Thank the fucking gods, Merlin.”

A cloth wiped the blood from Merlin's eyes and he opened the one that he could. “Will?” he whispered.

“Yeah, mate,” Will sniffed. “It's me. Saving your arse again.” he laughed, though it was wet, and stroked Merlin's bloody hair out of his face.

Merlin winced. “M'sorry.”

Wills face screwed up in anger and pain. “You've nothing to be sorry for, you wanker. I'd save you every day, you know I would.” He looked Merlin over. “I just hope I got here in time. We've got to get you home.” Merlin murmured his assent, and finally let go, falling into darkness.

***

When Merlin woke, he was in his mother's bed. His entire body ached horribly, and most of it was wrapped in bandages. As he came into full awareness, he realized that he heard crying, his mother's.

“Oh, William, I never thought it would come to this.”

“I know, Hunith, I never thought it would go this far. I'm sorry. I try to look out for him.”

“It's not your fault. You can't always be there. It's no one's fault but those that did this to my baby boy.”

That was his cue. “Mum? Will?” he called out weakly. The owners of the two voices rushed over.

The faces of the two people he loved the most filled his vision, and he smiled. Then he grimaced, because smiling hurt. Grimacing hurt, too. Hunith's hand lightly stroked his face as she gave him a tearful smile. “Hello, my little bird.” she whispered. “Hey mum.” he softly replied. He looked at his best friend. “Hey Will. Wha' 'appened?”

“I was coming back from trapping rabbits when I came on them, and you, Merlin. Grabbed the biggest stick I could find and whacked 'em good, and got you down. I got you home, and we patched you up as best we could. That was two days ago.”

Merlin remembered now. All the village children; beating him, insulting him, stripping him, and tying him to a tree to beat him some more. A sob escaped his throat. His chest ached, and it wasn't just because of his ribs. His mum took one of his hands, and Will took the other.

“I can't do this anymore.” he whispered. “I can't. I can't.” he sobbed. “I just can't!”

“I know, baby boy. I know.”

“We'll get you out of here, mate.”

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

After Merlin calmed some, Hunith made some broth while Will sat with him, still holding his hand. Merlin tugged on it. “I'm sorry, Will.”

“What for?”

“For being such a burden to you. You always have to protect me.” Merlin whispered sadly.

Will got the look on his face that said Merlin would be getting a nasty wake-up call if he wasn't so hurt already. “Don't be sorry, you daft thing. You're m'best friend. 'Course I protect you. As I know you'd do the same for me.” He shook his head. “No, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, and that these backwards arseholes hurt you. That you can't stay. I'll miss you, Merlin.”

Merlin's eyes became wet again. He was getting really sick of crying. “I'll miss you too, Will, of course I will. I guess this just isn't home anymore. Don't know if it ever was.”

The two embraced, Merlin gripping Will tightly, and Will holding Merlin gently for fear of aggravating his wounds. Neither boys were afraid to shed their tears, for they knew the other would never judge him. They simply sat together, holding each other, wishing the day of their separation would never come.

“Boys,” Hunith said gently, interrupting them. “The broth is ready. I've got some bread as well.”

The three of them ate together, with Merlin still in his mother's bed and his mother and best friend seated close to him. All the love he needed was here, and soon he would be gone from it. They spoke softly as they shared good memories of their times together, knowing those times would soon come to an end, or already had.

When they finished their dinner, Hunith took the dishes to wash. Will leaned into Merlin.

“We'll have to make the most of the time we have. Go down to the grove. You can show me your magic one more time. Once you're better.”

“Yeah. Once I'm better, I'll show you all the magic you want. Especially the butterflies. Your favorite.” he teased.

Will laughed. “Yeah, Merlin, especially the butterflies.” He noticed that Hunith was finishing up with the washing, so he stood. “Listen, Merlin, I'd better get home. I just want you to know that when you're gone you don't have to worry about your mum. I'll take good care of her.”

“I know you will, Will. You're good like that.” Merlin eyed him gratefully.

Will ran a hand softly over Merlin's shoulder. “Goodnight, Merlin. I'll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning, Will. Goodnight.”

Will said his goodbyes to Hunith, and she left him at the door with a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. She came to Merlin and pressed him back into a laying position, fussing with his blankets and pillow until he took her hand.

“Mum.” He squeezed. “Mum. I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm alive. I'm here.”

She pressed her lips together in a thin line to keep them from trembling, but the tears still welled in her eyes. When they finally spilled, she whispered, voice tremulous. “My boy, my baby boy. My little bird. I was so afraid for you.”

The moisture in his eyes matched hers as he pulled her down, running a hand over her back. “I know mum. I'm sorry.”

She drew back and kissed his cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for, little bird. But for now, you must get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow, alright?”

He wanted to protest, but he could feel the weariness pulling him under, although by all accounts he had slept for two days. “Okay. I love you, mum.” he squeezed her hand.

She squeezed his back, and drew away, pulling up his blankets as his eyes fell shut. “I love you too, my boy.”

When Hunith was certain that her child was asleep, she went to the table, where parchment, a quill, and pot of ink lay waiting. She dipped the quill in the ink, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then she began to write.

“ _My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and know not who to trust. Merlin is my only child, to the eye his smiling face is like any other. It is every mother’s fate to think her child is special and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that if he were to remain I fear what would become of him...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lover of whump, but a few moments in here I was like "What tf am I doing to Merlin?" I am being a legit monster to our smol boi, and it is only going to get worse as the month goes on. *cracks fingers* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love!


End file.
